Hoy buscas en mí
by alexas90
Summary: One shot. Ambientado en época actual partiendo del capítulo 97 del anime dónde Candy se despide de Albert para ir a New York.


**~oo•O•oo~**

 ** _Memorias de la escritora:_**

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer este One Shot. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Está ambientada en la época actual pero partiendo del capítulo 97 del anime cuándo Candy parte a New York y se despide de Albert en el Magnolia. Está inspirada en la canción **No me pidas ser tu amigo** del cantautor **Fernando Delgadillo** , las frases en letra cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 ** _~ Hoy buscas en mí ~_**

Cuándo todo en mi cabeza es un completo caos, sin fantasmas y recuerdos del pasado ni expectativas de un futuro, ella aparece constantemente en mi mente como un oasis en medio de un árido desierto. Ella y sólo ella es mi naufragio, mi vida, mi todo; y yo, soy un simple mortal y un gran egoísta que solo tiene el privilegio de llamarla amiga. Que irónica es la vida, _hoy buscas en mí un amigo_ pero no puedo ser ese alguien _; a un amigo su dicha le haría feliz aunque esta la llevara lejos_ , lejos de mí.

No puedo hacerle esto; la veo tan hermosa e ilusionada con su pase de abordar con destino a New York en una mano y su pequeña maleta de ruedas en la otra. Me encanta su atuendo jovial y despreocupado; con sus pantalones entubados de mezclilla y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas color camel que resalta sus esbeltas y largas piernas; una gabardina de gamuza negra adornada con una bufanda amplia de estilo escocés alrededor de su blanquecino cuello; su hermoso cabello rizado recogido en un chongo alborotado y ese hermoso rostro que sin una gota de maquillaje, deja a más de uno con la boca abierta y ni hablar de esas pequeñas pecas repartidas en sus mejillas, que si tuviera el tiempo y la oportunidad las contaría una por una y las grabaría en mi desmemoriada mente.

La sala de espera del aeropuerto de Chicago se empieza a llenar de gente; algunos besos furtivos de un par de enamorados, algunas lágrimas de niños despidiendo a su padre y las despedidas se escuchan a nuestro alrededor. Una batalla interna se empieza a formar en mi ajetreada cabeza; sé que sí ella toma ese vuelo _se irá más allá de donde yo le habría podido acompañar_.

Se escucha la alerta por los altoparlantes de la sala, ya debe abordar. Tomo su mano, noto su nerviosismo o tal vez es el mío; entre nosotros no hay adiós pero este se siente diferente. Alza la vista hacia mí y sus grandes y hermosos ojos color jade se ven cristalizados y un pequeño rubor se asoma en sus mejillas. Un enorme nudo se forma en mi garganta y pienso _no me pidas ser tu amigo;_ una carga eléctrica recorre los pasillos del aeropuerto y con su natural espontaneidad suelta todo, no sé qué pensar pero _hay cosas en mí que este día no entiendo, por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien que piensa en la compresión_ y la deja tomar un rumbo aparentemente excitante pero desconocido.

Me abraza por la cintura como tantas veces lo ha hecho y mis sentidos se inundan de ese aroma fresco y floral que expide su piel. Asienta su rostro en mi pecho y con el poco autocontrol que tengo acaricio su espalda con ternura y tomo firmemente su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo; - Nos vemos en unos días - me dice con la voz entrecortada pero sé que eso no pasará. _No me pidas ser tu amigo, porque esta tarde sólo me hace abrazarte más fuerte cuando me dices adiós_ pienso en mí interior, mordiéndome los labios para no decírselo a ella.

Con todo el pesar de mi alma la separo de mí, dejo a un lado el calor y el confort que me da su abrazo; no puedo evitarlo, tomo su barbilla con mi mano y casi en un susurro le digo - Todo estará bien - me escucho tan falso y creo notar que ella también lo oyó así. No queda mucho más que hacer, acarició su mejilla y le sonrío dulcemente, - Vamos - le digo tomando su mano y llevo su maleta con la otra. Caminamos en un profundo silencio hasta llegar con las bandas de seguridad, suelto su mano y la veo avanzar unos pasos hasta llegar al oficial donde muestra su boleto de abordar.

No mira atrás, pienso que algo en ella también sabe que esta vez será diferente. Atraviesa los puntos de control y hasta allá llega mi compañía, que bueno que no me ve porque una traicionera lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Ya estoy por retirarme y escucho mi nombre, que en su tono de voz se escucha como el canto de los ángeles, regresa corriendo como si fuera un pequeña niña; se queda frente a mí con el cordón de seguridad separándonos a unos pocos metros de distancia, no dice nada y simplemente yo ya no puedo evitarlo no sé de dónde salió el valor pero mi voz tuvo vida propia.

\- Pequeña, _no me pidas ser tu amigo. Un amigo dejaría de hablar de cosas que sabe que te harán falta para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante aunque yo me quede atrás. Sé que siempre fui ese alguien al que tuviste a cada instante de tu vida, alguien que lo daba todo sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad. Siempre tuviste este cómplice que vino sin que le necesitaras porque concebí el mundo desde tus ojos si es que ellos me querían mirar._

 _No me pidas ser tu amigo cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas, no soy tan civilizado para comprender sabiendo que te vas. Para ti seré aquel que hoy lo pierde todo porque no supo escucharte, que para mí sólo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejó de amar._ -

¿Qué he hecho?, pienso en un estado de completo pánico. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, sus manos temblorosas dejan todo a un lado. Veo a lo lejos a una azafata que se acerca para que tome su vuelo, sólo a ella esperan. - Señorita - se escucha a su espalda, le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que me sale ella es dueña de su destino y yo sólo estoy para acompañarla. Me volteo y de dirijo a la salida del aeropuerto.

Tomo un taxi y me dirijo a un café cerca del parque de nuestro departamento, tomo un espresso doble y camino lentamente hacia el Magnolia. No quiero llegar a un lugar, al que llamo hogar que se encuentra vacío y verme solo sin la compañía de ella. Sin sus ocurrencias, ni locuras, ni sus llantos y sin su respiración acompasada cuando duerme; debo tomar las riendas de mi destino e irme de aquí. Mi memoria volverá o tal vez eso ya ni importa, pero el recuerdo de vivir a su lado será mi gran aliciente. Ya no puedo quedar en este lugar y pretender ser su amigo, seré ese extraño vagabundo que nunca la dejará de amar.

Llego al filo de las escaleras, casi arrastrando los pies, subo poco a poco hasta encontrarme en el pasillo del departamento. Y la veo ahí sentada en el suelo, con su maleta a un lado y una taza desechable que probablemente sea chocolate. Me ve y me regala la sonrisa más bella que le he visto hasta ahora, - Olvidé mis llaves - me dice. Me inclino hacia ella con lo que estoy seguro es la cara más llena de confusión, toma mis rostro entre sus pequeñas mano y me besa pausadamente.

Quiero decir algo, mi mente esta de cabeza, ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?. No me deja continuar, toma mi mano y busca con la otra mano en mi gabardina las llaves. Abre la casa y ya adentro me abraza por la cintura y deja recostada su cabeza en mi pecho; - Yo también te amo, creo que desde hace mucho tiempo - me dice.

No hay necesidad de más explicaciones, ni palabras en ese preciso momento nuestra vida empieza.


End file.
